


Bear Peak

by Single_Man_Tear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Grumpy Dean, Happy Castiel, Happy Dean, Hiking, M/M, Mountains, Short One Shot, as usual, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Single_Man_Tear/pseuds/Single_Man_Tear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As an angel, my eyes were much more sensitive to light and color. Watching the sunrise, I could see ever minute detail. The change in the clouds, ever pigment and every detail of the sun was clearly visible. I saw it in stages because of my advanced sight. But for humans, it runs smoothly, one color to the next, the stars fading until they disappear. I can't see the solar flares in the sun or the surrounding planets anymore. Just the sun in front of a changing sky. It would be completely different now. I just want to experience it through my new human eyes."</p><p>So that afternoon, Dean packed a couple of bags and a giddy Cas into the Impala and headed out to Bear Freaking Peak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear Peak

**Author's Note:**

> Based on everyone's favorite picture of the boys and the fact that I am Destiel trash that wants nothing more than to see the two of them cuddling together on a mountain, watching the sunrise.

The drive from Boulder, Colorado was only thirty minutes long. Nothing compared to the usual, fifteen hour trips Dean usually made. But then there was renting a cabin, to get about three hours of sleep before Cas was shaking Dean awake, forcing him out of his comfortable bed to hike up a treacherous mountain. 

Being so used to the heat of Lebanon, Kansas, the meager sixty degree weather was freezing to Dean, who was bundled up in a henley, flannel, a sweatshirt, and a leather jacket. He rubbed his hands together in an attempt to keep himself warm while Cas dragged him through the woods, babbling nonsense facts about the mountain while reading the map they bought at the campsite. 

"We should be there in plenty of time, Dean! It's only a few more miles!"

Cas was facing the other way so he couldn't see Dean glowering at him while shivering dramatically. 

The cold didn't seem to bother the ex-angel in the slightest as he practically skipped further ahead, glow of his flashlight bouncing with every step. Dean envied Sam, who had decided to stay behind to look for another case. Probably still asleep, under warm blankets with a soft pillow. 

Dean would never have done this for anyone else. He never would have gone traipsing across Colorado to a place called "Bear Peak" to watch a freaking sunrise. He had seen plenty in the endless number of all night car rides he and his brother had shared and didn't care to see another. But Cas looked at him with his wide, doleful eyes, baby blues prickling with sadness when Dean said he didn't want to drive all over the place just to watch the sunrise and Dean felt himself being swayed. 

"Look, why don't we just watch the sunrise from the field near the Bunker?" 

Cas pursed his lips and looked down at his hands, playing with the hem of his borrowed shirt. Ever since he lost his grace he had been wearing some of Dean's old clothes until they had a chance to go shopping. 

"But Bear Peak is supposed to be the best place in Colorado to watch the sunrise..." Cas said quietly. "The locals rave about it. I just thought...since we had some time now that the case was finished, maybe we could go. But you're right, I'm sure the field will be fine." He added with a small smile, not wanting to force Dean to indulge him, not realizing he was doing just that with his ridiculous puppy dog eyes. 

"What's so important about the sunrise Cas?" Dean asked, "Not like you haven't seen it before. You're a thousand years old!"

Cas rolled his eyes and pursed his lips. "As an angel, my eyes were much more sensitive to light and color. Watching the sunrise, I could see ever minute detail. The change in the clouds, ever pigment and every detail of the sun was clearly visible. I saw it in stages because of my advanced sight. But for humans, it runs smoothly, one color to the next, the stars fading until they disappear. I can't see the solar flares in the sun or the surrounding planets anymore. Just the sun in front of a changing sky. It would be completely different now. I just want to experience it through my new human eyes."

So that afternoon, Dean packed a couple of bags and a giddy Cas into the Impala and headed out to Bear Freaking Peak. 

Finally, Dean heard Cas let out an excited "Ah!" followed by the sound of someone trampling over branches.

"Cas! Wait!" Dean called, running after him even though his body protested, muscles locked a rigid from the cold. 

But Cas had stopped at a clearing in the trees, where the soft wood ended and rocks began. Cas had his flashlight trained on the ground as he edged forward on the rocks until he was at the edge. He parked himself there, sitting on the ground, legs dangling over the edge and he turned to Dean with a wide smile, pointing his flashlight toward him. 

"Coming?"

Dean rolled his eyes and stored his own flashlight, coming up to sit down beside Cas on the cool rocks. The stars were still twinkling merrily above them, but on the horizon, a pink tinge was beginning to slowly light the sky, reflecting off the water of the lake below them. Cas sat perfectly still, eyes glued to that strip of pink. 

Around them, the sky slowly began to lighten, darkness fading from black to a darkened blue. Cas looked around in wonder at the changing colors, a small smile on his face before he turned back to the impending sunrise. The clouds above them were pale purple, streaks of orange beginning to streak the sky above the mountains, followed by brilliant yellows blending with the other colors. This was unlike any other sunrise Dean had ever seen. Unobstructed by the haze of glass, no distractions other than the hum of crickets and the wind rustling the trees. Cas sat close beside him, transfixed as the colors morphed and the clouds brightened, sky shifting into the brightest of blues as the sun finally began to rise above the mountaintops. 

And that's when Dean stopped watching. He turned to look at his friend instead and was struck dumb with the sight. 

The way the light hit Cas's face was something Dean would never forget. The jarring shadows it cast on his thin face, the way the light reflected in his eyes, turning them the palest of blues. The faint smile on his lips that still managed to crinkle those eyes and the tears Dean could see brimming in them as he watched the sun's journey upwards. It was the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen. 

It was when the tears started to fall that Dean finally moved, winding an around around the ex-angel's shoulders and hugging him close. Cas gave him a happy smile, his arm mimicking the motion as he rested his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean smiled and kissed the top of his head without thinking, but the content sigh Cas released was enough to chase all of Dean's worries away. 

"Thank you, Dean." He murmured into Dean's shoulder, nuzzling closer and Dean smiled. 

"Anytime, Cas."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bear Peak is a real place in Colorado. Perfect place to watch the sunrise! What did you guys think? Love hearing from you all!!! (Please please please???) <3


End file.
